The Survival of Souls
by Jade Dupree
Summary: Sam will do whatever it takes to cure Dean of being a demon. Isabel on the other hand will do whatever it takes to make sure Dean lives.


**Title:** The Survival of Souls

**Author:** Jade Dupree

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Warning:** Some curse words and innuendos

**Show:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Heartache

**Story Type:** Stand alone

**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/OC – Isabel Berkeley

**Complete:** Yes

**Summary:** Sam will do whatever it takes to cure Dean of being a demon. Isabel on the other hand will do whatever it takes to make sure Dean lives.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the TV show 'Supernatural', any and all characters from the TV show belong to the creators of said TV show. Do now own or know Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki or any of the other actors. The only person I own in here is Isabel. I am not making any money from this fan fic, it is simply an idea I had.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! No I am not done with Never Say Alone. However, I had a friend ask me how Isabel would take Demon Dean from Supernatural's 'Soul Survivor' episode. This got me thinking, so I went back and rewatched the episode. The following story is the outcome.

I do want to put a few little notes in here though. This is an AU version of my Never Say Alone world. Even though Isabel is in this story, she does still have her family, what happened in Never Say Alone and the stories afterwards (yes I am working on a sequel!) doesn't tie in with this story. This is a stand alone solely based of a question someone asked me. I hope you enjoy it.

"We don't even know if this will work," she said as she watched Sam make his way to the door of the bunker. Her eyes were hard on the youngest Winchester and dark bags were under them from lack of sleep.

"I have to try, Isabel. This is the only way to save him." He returned her hard look before he shook his head. "He's my brother and I'll do whatever I can to save him."

Isabel simply stared as he made his way out the door. She held back every curse word she wanted to through at him. This was hard on him, just like her, but she was really getting pissed at how he liked to throw in her face that Dean was his brother. They were connected by blood. Almost as if saying she didn't matter in this situation. That the feelings she held for Dean didn't count compared to the love of a brother.

With a heavy sigh, an even heavier heart, she made her way to the secret room. Silently, she pulled open the door that lead to where Sam had placed his brother. There he was, all six feet of him, tied in the middle of the room and trapped in a devil's trap. She hated to see him like this, he shouldn't be here. This was Dean Winchester and he deserved better!

"Well, well," he spoke, his voice deeper then she remembered. "Look who finally came to see little ol' me." The smirk that spread over his face, that she remembered.

"Sam finally left," Isabel said as she walked into the room. "He wouldn't let me see you before hand."

"Was that what all the yelling was about?" A slight laugh left him before he gave a shake of his head. "I didn't think you listened to anyone but me."

She stopped at the edge of the trap. A faint smile tugged at her lips. "I barely listen to you."

"But you listened to Sammy."

A scoff left her as she shook her head. She turned to walk to the table, which he took the opportunity that she provided him to check out her assets. He grinned as he had memories of that backside from not to long ago.

"I wouldn't call it listening. I just let him think he won." Isabel moved to hop on the table before her gaze found his. "He doesn't want me in here even now. He thinks it would be bad."

"For who?" Dean questioned. "You? Me? Or maybe him?"

Isabel's shoulders moved up in a small shrug. "I'm not for sure. I told him seeing me might help you. He wants to use the cure, Dean."

"You don't think that'll work, huh?"

"Do you?"

Dean gave a shake of his head before he smirked again. "Then again I kinda like this version of myself. I bet if you come over here and untied me, I could convince you of the same." He dragged his teeth over his lip slowly, tauntingly. "Come on, what do you say, Sparky?"

"I say you're full of it," she replied with a quick grin. "But you're probably right. There isn't much that you can't convince me of." Her eyes fell away from him to the floor. "I miss you. The real you."

"I'm right here, just come untie me." If she'd get these ropes off him, he would convince her that he was better this way. Maybe even get an ally that'd stick by him. Damn Crowley.

Her head came up to look at him. Tears filled her eyes as she waited a moment. Damn, he thought, if she's crying, I'll be stuck here until Sammy gets back. Fuck!

"Why didn't you take me?" she asked. "You ran from Sam, but me? What'd I ever do but love you?"

Dean scoffed. "You loved me? Like hell! We both knew what this was from the beginning."

She slipped off the table with determination and marched right over to slap him hard across the face. Her hand grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. "I love you and don't you ever try to deny it again." Isabel leaned in close. "You're all tied up and Sam is still gone. There are a million things I can do to you in the torture department."

Dean smirked up at her as his eyes went black. "That so, Sparky? That sounds so very promising. Please, if you think you can handle torturing me, then bring it on. Just remember who trained me and that I always give back what I get."

Her eyes softened at that before her fingertips came up to touch his cheek. Slowly, she ran her fingers down his skin before her thumb moved across his bottom lip. This was still Dean, a darker more harsh version, but still him none the less.

"Can't do it huh? Get me all excited and let me down." His eyes changed back to normal. "You know its not very nice to tease."

She took a deep breath before she pulled away. "I so want to hate you right now."

"Get in line, Sweetheart."

After that Isabel had left Dean alone. She had to get away to clear her head, keep her thoughts in order. When Sam returned, she didn't want to explain why she was pissed off. That would only ensure another yelling match between herself and the youngest Winchester. Instead, she headed off to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible to make for a meal.

She knew when Sam returned before she even heard him enter the bunker. The little knowing she had went off as she read through another book on possession. Another pointless book as Dean was not in fact possessed. He was changed, transformed into the black eyes creature now. Nothing else was in his body but himself.

"I got it," Sam said as he matched past her, on his way to where Dean was.

Isabel scrambled to her feet to hurry after him. "Sam, please listen to me," she tried in vain once more. "We don't know if this will work. Please let me see if I can find any information on what's happened to him first."

"No!" He rounded on her in an instant. "No Isabel, no more. While I searched for Dean, you searched for answer and got nothing. Now its time for the only thing that has a shot of working. If it doesn't work I am fully aware of what might happen."

"And you can live with that?" she demanded as she marched right up to him. Her five foot nine inch frame was still shorter then Sam's six foot four inch self. Still, she didn't back down. "If this doesn't work, it could kill him. Or worse, you'd have to do it."

"Dean would rather be dead then a demon," Sam spat out.

"So easy to make the choice for him when he isn't here to throw in his two cents," she snapped back.

With a hard stare, he turned and headed to the room. He knew she'd follow him, like himself, she couldn't be to far from Dean. There was something about his brother, something that brought certain people to him. Dean didn't even realize he had that kind of power, that his very presence demanded that kind of loyalty. Castiel was pulled in, hell even Crowley. Isabel was no different, though she was the only woman who could handle this life and made Dean follow her as well.

As they entered the room where Dean was still tied up, she paused as the entrance while he continued in. Words were exchanged, Dean taunting him, telling him to let him go and he'd leave him alone. Sam looked at him and couldn't even fathom that words that left his mouth. This was his brother and he'd do everything in his power to save him.

"She knows I don't want this," Dean finally said as he looked to Isabel. "She wants no part in what you're about to do because she knows there is no guarantee that it will work."

"Well she was out voted," Sam said. "So she is going to stand there and watch as I save you."

"Don't be a dick, Sam," Isabel said as she watched on.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk. "Don't be a dick."

Sam sighed some before he turned to walk over to the devil's trap. "Buckle up."

"Sammy," Dean said, his eyes staring him down. "You know I hate shots."

With a pause, Sam gathered every ounce of courage he needed. "I hate demons." Then proceeded into the trap. He expected Dean to try to attack, that's why he had the Holy water. Once Dean turned away in pain, he gave him the shot of purified blood. Dean growled as he walked away. "Look, we got a lot more of these to go. You could make it a lot easier on yourself."

Dean turned his head to look at him. Sam waited for the classic smart ass comment to come out of his brother's mouth, instead he saw the way Dean looked confused. How he gripped the chair arms and pain washed over his face.

"What's happening to him," Isabel said as she hurried across the room. Worry covered his face as she stared.

Dean let out a yell of pain, mixed with a darkness in his voice. He struggled some, before he finally stopped. He breathed out heavily as he stared at the two of them.

"That's just the start," Sam said to her. "We have more to go."

"No, you guys never told me about this," she said as she moved to stop Sam from getting another shot. "Never did they hurt like that. That isn't how its supposed to be."

"You have two choices here," Sam said as he looked down at her. "Get out of my way and let me do what I have to do to save Dean. Or you can leave. I don't care either way, but this is happening." He grabbed another one and went to give it to Dean. This time with a little less struggle.

Isabel stared on as she watched Dean in pain. The tears came to her eyes before she could stop them. Her arms ached to wrap around him, to tell him it would be alright.

"For all you know you could be killing me," Dean said after the last one. His fists clenched together so tightly.

"Dean..." she started.

"Or you're just messing with me," Sam cut her off.

"We don't know that," she said but fell silent at the look Sam gave her. She had no doubts he'd drag her out of this room if he needed to.

"Either way, the lore doesn't say anything about exceptions to the cure," Sam finally said as he turned to stare hard at Dean.

Dean laughed at the same time Isabel rolled her eyes. "The lore," he said with a slight smile on his face. "Hunters, Men of Letters, what a load of crap it all is." He looked between both of them. "Oh, you got nothin'?"

"You want me to debate you?" Sam asked tiredly. "This isn't even the real you I'm talking to."

"Oh it's the real me alright," Dean replied firmly. "The new real me. The me that sees things for what the really are. Winchesters, do-gooders. Fighting the natural order."

"You've got to be kidding me," Isabel said with a shake of her head.

"Let me tell you something," Dean's eyes turned to hers. "Guys like me, we are the natural order. Its the way it was set up."

Sam gave a small sigh. "Guys like me still gotta do what we can."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Sammy."

Isabel pressed her lips together as Dean began to taunt Sam with whatever he had done while he searched for Dean. She had a feeling it wasn't all to pleasant, but she'd never bothered to ask. With how Sam was about curing Dean, she doubted he'd be honest with her anyways. That was something he'd have to deal with on his own, the only Winchester she ever helped with mental issues like that was Dean. She wasn't about to go trying to figure out Sam's brain on top of all that.

The sound of Dean in pain brought her from her thoughts. She blinked as she watched Sam step away from him. She moved to walk forward but stopped when Dean breathed heavily.

"Let me ask you this Sammy," he started. "If this doesn't work... We both know what you gotta do to me right?"

"No," Isabel said firmly. "That's not going to happen."

Sam shot her a glare, one she returned. Like hell she'd let Sam kill Dean. That wasn't going to happen no matter what. There was a reason the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and Isabel could fully live up to that statement if she had to.

"You got the stomach for that, Sam?" Dean yelled. "She doesn't. Do you?!"

Sam slammed his hand on the desk so suddenly Isabel jumped. He made his way past her, as she looked after him. She swallowed hard before she turned to look back at the man she loved. He slowly smiled at her, but she could still see the pain from the cure in his eyes.

"Could you please try to fight this?" she asked.

"I am, but Sam isn't willing to bend," he replied.

Isabel shook her head as she walked closer. "No, I mean fight to come back to us."

"You both are just alike," he said before he began to cough. "Neither of you are listening to me." He took a ragged breath.

"I am," she said sharply. "I just don't want to see you like this anymore." Once more she could feel the tears as they began to gather in her eyes. "I want you back."

"Sweetheart, he isn't coming back," Dean said. "I'm the new, improved model. Lean, mean Dean. I know you'd enjoy it. You really should give it chance." A wicked smile came over his face as he eyed her up and down. "Come on, Sparky, what'd you say to a roll in the hay for old times? Hell, they might even become new times."

A tear slowly slipped down her cheek and she slowly shook her head. Granted Dean wasn't innocent and he was very naughty, he was always different with her. Oh sure, he'd make her blush redder then a tomato, but how he spoke to her was more then for just a quickie. There was care there, feelings that they shared. To hear him like this nearly broke her heart.

"I've... I can't..." Isabel took a breath that shook. She pressed her fingers to her lips as she remembered the very last time she'd kissed him and how he held her. "I have to go."

She turned and hurried out of the room, down the hall where she collapsed to the floor. A sob escaped from her as she curled in on herself. The pain was just too much, to see him like that as well as talk like that. She had to figure out a way to help him. Something that could break through that thick skull of his. But first she had to get all these tears out of the way.

Once she had finished crying, she made her way back to the room. She made sure Sam wasn't around as she walked back inside. Dean looked up slowly from where he sat.

"Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

Isabel walked through the trap, right up to him and knelt down before him. "I can't keep watching you suffering like this," she whispered.

"What are you going to do, Sparky?" he asked as eyed her.

Slowly her hand came up to caress his cheek. The fact that he didn't lean into her touch like he normally would was not lost on her. Another part of her heart broke at realization. With a deep breath, she brought her hand down and pulled out her knife. A quick move and she had the ropes cut that held him and with a paper clip, she undid the handcuffs.

A smirked passed over his lips as he slowly stood up. "You really were my girl, huh?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she said softly. "There was nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Dean reached down to grab her arm, he pulled her up to face him. "Is that right? So if I asked you to walk out of this bunker with me?"

"I'd go."

"If I asked you to let me kill Sam?"

Her eyes darkened and she tried to jerk away from him. His hold only tightened. She stopped, instead of a struggle, she simply looked at him. "You might have those shiny black eyes, Dean, but I still have my powers. And I've had mine far longer then you've had yours. You wanna walk out of here to do whatever you want? Fine, I can't watch Sam kill you with this cure. You want to take me with you, fine by me. Since I met you, we both now I'm better with you around. But if you even think about going after your brother to kill him, that's were I will draw the line. I won't let you do something that you will regret."

"I don't regret anything," he said as his eyes flashed black. "Why don't you show me just what you can do, Sparky?"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" she challenged. "Go ahead, Dean, put me out of my misery. Or... you can walk out of that door behind us and have a companion that can actually show you how to live it up."

He thought about it for a second, then shook his head. "No can do." Then he threw her across the room in a flash. "Sammy's just follow us, Sweetheart. Can't have that. Now you wait here, like a good girl, while I take care of him."

He walked out of the room and left the door open for Sam to see inside. He was sure it wouldn't take long.

Sam left Dean's room, along with the pictures behind. He never knew Dean had them, a few of themselves, one of their parents and one that he'd taken with Isabel. The happiness he saw in their eyes made him wish for a different outcome. He wanted to have his brother back, but now he was also wanting to be able to see that look in Isabel's eyes once more.

As he neared the door, he noticed that something looked different. As he peered into the room, he instantly saw an unconscious Isabel on the floor with no Dean in the chair. Damn it, he thought as he hurried over to check on her. She was breathing, but she was still out. He took a deep breath before he glanced around. Dean obviously didn't plan to kill her or she'd already be dead. At the moment, she was safe here.

With that thought in mind, he left her there and went to find his brother.

As Sam left, Isabel began to wake up. With a hiss, she carefully raised herself up. Her hand came up to touch her head before she glanced around the room.

"Shit," she said as she realized Dean was gone. She had no idea how long she'd been out or what could possible be happening. One thing she was for sure, if anything happened to Sam, Dean would never forgive her.

Isabel forced herself to stand up and quickly made her way out of the room. She had to find Dean first. Where would be a good place to start, she wondered before she decided that he probably went looking for Sam. So she'd have to figure out where Sam was and if he knew about Dean being on the lose.

She carefully made her way down the hall. Though she'd been to the bunker a few times, she didn't know the way layout, that put her at a disadvantage. Still, she could get to the main room. That would be a good enough place to start. In silence she made her way, but she could hear noises as she went. She assumed that it was Dean, with no fear if Sam heard him. She began to move faster.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the emergency red ones came on. That was when she heard Dean as he taunted Sam. How he didn't want to leave until he found his brother. Then he began to say how it was Sam's fault that he got loose. She held her breath as she followed his voice.

"And that devil's trap, well I just walked right across it. It smarted. But still... You should have this whole thing over a bit more. I mean, did you honestly think you could trust Isabel when it came to me?"

"Damn it," she said as she began to run.

"That girl will always side with me, Sammy. Always help me, no matter what. You should have tied her up along with me. I still would have gotten out, but maybe not so easily."

I'm going to kill him myself, Isabel thought as she checked around a corner.

Isabel began to make her way, as best as she could, to where the power box was located. Soon enough the lights were back on and she turned the corner to see Sam as he rushed up to lock a door. He tossed the keys down and began to speak to Dean, begging him to let him finish the treatments.

She quickly moved forward, Sam spared her a quick glance before he looked back to the door. "Dean?" she said softly.

A loud bang came as the door shook before them. Sam jumped back.

"You act like I want to be cured," Dean said as he continued to hit the door over and over. "Personally, I like the disease."

"Dean, stop!" Isabel shouted.

"Look, I don't want to use this knife," Sam added.

"Oh," he said after he hit the door again. "That sucks for you, doesn't it? Cause you really mean that." A evil laugh came as he continued beat the wood, desperate to get through.

Sam and her blocked some wood that flew at them. "Look, if you come out of that room, I won't have a choice," Sam shouted.

"Sure you will," Dean mocked. "And I know which one you'll make. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

Isabel looked up at Sam, horror washing over her. She didn't want to think about Sam killing Dean, but she was beginning to realize there might not be another choice here. Because she wouldn't let Dean kill his brother, she couldn't bare him hating her for that.

"But, see... here's the thing," Dean continued to speak. "I'm lucky. Oh hell, I'm blessed." He gave a smirk to Isabel, one that made her cringe. "Cause there's just enough demon left in me that killing you ain't no choice at all."

Isabel felt her heart speed up before she felt Sam grab her and shove her down the hall. With a shout to run, she took off with Sam on her heels. They quickly made their way down the hall to escape from Dean. Though, she knew he'd be after them or at least Sam.

She could hear Dean as he called for Sam. The way he mocked about having a beer to the point where he demanded that they finish the game. She could feel in her insides turning and she felt sick. She had helped cause all of this.

Sam carefully moved in front of her to look around a corner. She held her breath as she waited. Then was when she felt it, that he was right behind them. She turned just in time for him to yank her away and swing the hammer at Sam's head. Her gasp had alerted Sam though and he was ready. He came up with the knife at Dean's throat.

"NO!" she screamed as she rushed around Dean to look at Sam. "Don't Sam, please don't do it."

Dean laughed as he let go of the hammer. "Well... look at you."

"Ignore him, Sam," she begged. "Just let him go. Please don't kill him, please."

"Do it," Dean finally said, a challenge in his voice.

Isabel's eyes turned to him sharply, horror filling them. "Shut up," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's all you," Dean said as he stared at his brother, not sparing her a glance.

"I will kick both your asses myself," she stated sharply. "Neither one of you is killing the other. Stop it right now!" A sob escaped at the end of her statement as her eyes turned to Sam. "Please... I can't lose him... Sam, please."

Sam held his breath as he stared his brother down, Isabel's words echoed in his mind. Slowly, he pulled the blade away from Dean's throat. He could have sworn he heard a breath of relief come from Isabel. He didn't chance to look at her though, he knew she hadn't seen what he did.

Dean's eyes went black as he moved forward but Castiel grasped him from behind. Isabel turned instantly, but Sam held her back. As Dean yelled, Cas continued to say that it was over. She stared on as tears fell down her cheek. This wasn't how they were supposed to save Dean. She tried to pull away from Sam to go to Dean, but he held her back.

"I'll go tie him up," Cas said.

"No..." Isabel managed to get out as she tried to shove away from Sam.

"Go, I got her." Sam said before he spun Isabel around to face him. "I can't believe you helped him get out!" Sam yelled at her, while Castiel dragged Dean back to the room.

"I can't bare to watch you torture him!" Isabel shouted right back. "You kept pushing and he just wanted to be left alone!"

Sam took a hold of her arm and pulled her towards the bedrooms. He knew she could fight him off if she chose too, she still had her powers from yellow eyes, but she simply allowed him to drag her. Once they reached one of the empty rooms, he pushed her inside. At this point, he couldn't afford for her to make another stupid mistake again.

"If you really loved my brother, you'd know that he'd never want to stay like this."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him. Dejected, she backed up against the wall and slide down to the floor. He watched as she curled up in herself and for a moment felt sorry for her. He knew how hard this was on him, but he couldn't imagine how it must be for her.

In this life, no one really gets a happy ending or even close to it. Yet Dean and Isabel had found each other, they were each others happy ending. They loved, fought, laughed and yelled like every other couple. Made sure to see each other as often as they could, but even that didn't happen as often as they wanted. The last time he knew they got to see each other was shortly after Dean received the Mark of Cain, which Isabel was none to happy about. Dean finally had to tell her to hit the road to stay safe. He could still see the tears in her eyes as she held onto his brother for dear life. He hadn't meant to walk in on them, but they were in the main entrance. She begged him to let her stay to help, but he refused to have her anywhere near that kind of danger. Sam watched as he brother pushed her away to make sure she lived, even as she tried desperately to stand by his side.

Sam shook his head at the memory before he locked her inside. He had no illusions that she could get out if she really wanted too, but he had a feeling she'd stay right there. She'd be there until Dean came for her.

"Welcome back, Dean."

The hesitant smile on his brother's lips began to falter when he looked between Castiel and himself, but then past them. Right away, he knew who Dean's eyes searched for. With a huff, he moved to release Dean from his restrains.

"I had to lock her up," Sam admitted.

Dean's eyes cut to him sharply.

"She... tried to free you. She couldn't take the pain the cure was doing to you. It was for her safety, Dean. You could have seriously hurt her."

He gave a small nod before he glanced down at the restrains that held him. His eyes turned back to his brother. "How about you let me out of these to go check on her?" he asked.

Sam gave a small nod before he moved to free his brother. He stood back before Dean embraced him in a hug. That was all he needed, that silent thank you for not letting him stay as something he hated. Once they parted, Dean moved to hug Cas as well before he headed for the door. He paused only to look back at them.

"She's in one of the empty rooms," Sam replied to the question that remained unasked. "I didn't want her to get into your stuff to help her get out. Figured I'd make it as hard as possible on her.." The nod he received from his older brother told him that he had made a smart choice.

Dean made his way to the room where he knew she was. All the other doors were closed, but he knew which one she was behind. As he paused outside the door, he could almost feel her inside, feel the heartache and pain she was going through. This was a side effect of being with her, she had tried to explain. That she had a power that allowed her to feel what others felt by contact and the more Dean was with her, the more he could feel her as well. He had never quite gotten used to it, but he learned to place it in his 'shit I don't need to worry about' file.

As he moved to unlock the door, he took a deep breath before he opened it. Inside, in the far corner, Isabel had remained. She hadn't moved since Sam had left her there, hours before, except to bring her head to her legs. Even when she heard the door open, she didn't bother to raise her head.

"Is it done?" she croaked out. "Have you killed him?"

Dean felt his heart tighten at her words. That she had been locked up in here with only the worse thoughts running through her head. He quickly moved to her side and pulled her into his arms before she could move.

"No," he whispered. "I'm right here, Sparky. I'm not dying anytime soon."

Isabel froze for a moment before her arms latched onto him. She pulled back to look at him, her hands moved to touch his face, his lips and everything she could reach. A soft sob left her before she wrapped herself around him once more, her face buried into his neck. She shook as she cried, even as he soothed her and rubbed her back, she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to say. "Please don't be mad at me. I... you were in so much pain..."

"Isabel," he said firmly to get her to stop. He pulled back to cup her face, his eyes bore into her own. "I'm not going to split hairs with you on this one. Right or wrong, I really don't care. The only thing that matters is that I'm back and I have no intention of leaving you or letting you leave. Ever."

Her bottom lip quivered as he spoke. "Ever?"

A soft smile moved over his lips before he leaned in to softly kiss her. "Ever, Sparky. You're stuck with me."

"I'm okay that," she said with a slight laugh as she returned his kiss.

Dean brushed her hair out of her face, seeing the relief in her eyes as she stared at him. He couldn't believe his luck to find this woman, couldn't believe that she'd even want to have anything to do with him after all the crazy stunts he'd pulled. Yet here she was, holding him as if her very life depended on it.

Or maybe it was his.

"Come on," he finally said. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I think the bed sounds pretty amazing right now."

Isabel nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds great."


End file.
